The Singer
by kissdagirlorloseit
Summary: The power of song has never been this important... DISCONTINUED
1. Romeo and Juliet

_Disclaimer: I don't kingdom hearts or the song which I believe is Rome and Juliet… Don't know who it's by though…_

_Summary: Sora is a boy who enters contests to win money that he lives off of for a few months and then enters another. Roxas is what people call a Soulless, one without a soul thus cannot feel. Even with this said Roxas is among a group who is looking for a Singer before the end of the world comes…_

**The Singer**

**Chapter One: Romeo and Juliet**

**SORA**

"I feel my heart go boom! Boom! Boom!" My lungs flare as I sing my best in front of a crowd of people. Everyone cheering and I can't help but smile. My body moves to the beat and I feel my heart race. Maybe I can win this contest and be able to pay the rent this month. "It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like. Something is happening to me." Sweat drips down my body, I make a mental note to take a shower later.

**ROXAS**

"Roxas," My blond counterpart hisses. "Can you feel this beat?" It's true I can which is normal so I just nod.

"No…Listen," She urges. I sigh and do. My body gets pulled in and I feel the icy walls of my heart melting.

"What the fuck!" I look up to the singer on the stage. A brunette about my age with sparkling blue eyes continues his intoxicating song… With the way he sways his hips, he favors his left side, maybe an old injury or a weak muscle…

I look at the blue eyed girl next to me, "That kid can't be-"

"Shh," She shushes.

"But Nami'ne!"

"Shut up and open your mind up to the electric channels of the crowd!"

Once again doing as told, but this time to prove I'm right. But hell am I wrong. The entire energy is already amazing with the fact that everyone is cheering this random singer on. What I didn't expect is that somehow the electric charge of the whole crowd (minus a spare few) is entranced by the beat and the lyrics. Bodies move to send the message out, the message that…

"The new Singer is here."

_A/N: The Singer is found *giggles* Okay so this is the thing it's been about a century since the last singer and all the Protectors have scattered. More info later…_


	2. Sora

_Disclaimer: Don't own kh…_

_A/N: Riku enters the picture…_

_Story thus far: Sora is in contest, Roxas and Nami'ne have found their 'Singer' that's about it…_

**The Singer**

**Chapter Two: Sora**

**ROXAS**

"The new Singer is here," The words barely escaping my lips before my instincts kick in. Is he here alone? I sweep the room with my blue gaze. No one besides me and Nami'ne seem to be alert enough. Shit! That leaves just us. What if a whole quadrant of Sun Children decides to turn on him? Or what if the Newmooners show up!

Dammit! We've barely even seen this salvation and already he's been a hell of trouble.

"Calm down, Roxas," Nami'ne whispers and takes my hand. "Someone is watching him and he is a child of the moon like us." She points with the hand holding mine and I look in the direction. A silver haired teen, practically hidden by the shadow of the curtains, has a watchful green gaze on the boy. I send a glare at the teen and snarl, "Maybe too much moon." I wonder if he heard me because at the exact moment our eyes meet. At the same time our eyes narrow, before he returns to watching the Singer.

I huff and start pushing my way through the crowd. I have to make it to the stage before the song ends. My mind set will not let me be out done by a fucken child _touched_ by the moon. Above the noise I hear Nami'ne yelling at me to stay out of it, I shake her off knowing that if I disobey her its nothing.

Closer, closer, closer.

That's all my mind wants and all my body can do to comply.

**SORA**

I pant and take a bow. The crowd erupts with calls for an encore. I straighten up and just wave. Halfway behind the curtain a voice cries, "Wait! Wait, what's your name?"

I blink in confusion before leaning back with a smile, "Sora." A blond at the edge of the stage closes his eyes and smiles a smile of peace. Okay… Was my name really that important to him?

Shaking myself I skip over to my boyfriend Riku. I fling myself in his arms and giggle, "Was I spicy tonight?"

He rolls green eyes, "Uh-huh… Next time sing Fergilious or something like that."

"Oh," I smirk. "You_ like_ it when I do my _thing_ up against the wall."

My boy friend raises a silver brow, "Last time _I_ checked _I _was the one doing _my_ thing with the pole." I blush and give him a shove.  
"Oh yeah! Well I can learn a lot faster than you."

Riku nods, "True, true, but I recall that you're the one who has to do the flexing in our relationship."

"Is that a go at our sex life?" I scoff. Riku shakes his head and tries to find the words to explain that he was kidding.

I shrug, "I call seme tonight."

Riku lets out a chuckle, "Oh! We'll see about that!"

* * *

"And the winner is Sora Hikari from Destiny Islands!"


End file.
